


Day and Night [A FNaF Fanfiction]

by ShatteredRabbit13



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:00:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27425353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShatteredRabbit13/pseuds/ShatteredRabbit13
Summary: Addison and Destiny Wolfwood land a job at the new and improved Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Little did the twins know that Fazbear Entertainment holds many dark secrets, and the animatronics aren't what they seem to be.





	Day and Night [A FNaF Fanfiction]

“Hey! That was my favorite song!” Addison complained as Destiny parked the car and turned it off.

“Learn how to drive then you can listen to whatever you want in your own car.” She replied while getting out of the car. Addison exited the car as well. Destiny looked up at the building’s large, lit-up sign.

It depicted the four animatronics. There was a light blue rabbit with a white and pink fox on the left, and a chubby brown bear with a bright yellow bird girl on the right. The sign read: “Freddy Fazbear’s Pizza” with “Where Fantasy and Fun Comes to Life!” written underneath.

_‘Where fantasy and fun come to life’, huh?_ Destiny thought. _Must mean they make their animatronics life-like. I guess we’ll see how ‘life-like’ those things really are._

“Come on! Stop staring and let’s go inside!” Addi called, derailing Destiny’s train of thought. Her short, blonde-haired sister was already at the glass double doors. Des sighed and followed her into the pizzeria.

As the twins walked inside, the employees that were scrambling to get ready before opening, stopped in their tracks. The custodian and one of the waitresses talked to one another in hushed tones, looking at the two girls every so often. The busboy and cook poked their heads out of the kitchen to see the newcomers.

“News must spread quickly here…” Addi whispered to Destiny.

“No kidding...” Des replied warily. She hated that everyone had their eyes on her.

Destiny turned towards the stage, the curtains were open, and the animatronics stood on stage. But they weren’t performing, they were just posing.

The bird girl had round pink cheeks along with a bib treading “LET’S PARTY!!!” tied around her neck. Her right hand was on her hip while she held a vibrantly colored cupcake high in the air with her left. Her mouth was wide open, a failed attempt at a smile, and her bright blue eyes stared dead ahead.

The brown bear had a black bowtie and a matching top hat. He had red cheeks and was rather fat. Perhaps it was to make him look more friendly and lovable. The bear held a microphone up to his mouth. With his free hand, he seemed to be waving. Like the bird girl, he was also staring straight ahead.

The blue rabbit’s design made it difficult for Destiny to tell exactly what its gender was. It had red cheeks, white accents, and was holding onto a red electric guitar. Like the other two, the animatronic’s eyes stared across the dining area.

Despite being on the sign outside, the fox character was not on stage.

“Aren’t you all supposed to be, oh you know, **working**?” A voice said, pulling Destiny’s attention away from the robots on stage. The twins turned towards the voice, and judging by his uniform, he was one of the security guards. He looked to be in his late thirties, early forties. His hazel eyes glanced around at the other employees as they quickly got back to work.

“Are you two the Wolfwood twins?” The man asked, approaching the two girls.

“Yes, we are!” Addi responded, “Nice to meet ya!”

She held her hand out for him to shake.

“I’m Scott. One of the guards here,” Scott said before shaking Addison’s hand, “I’ll be glad to have you two on the team if you make the job. I’ll show you to the boss’s office.” 

Scott made a gesture for them to follow as he began to walk away. Addi grabbed her sister by the wrist. Des muttered something under her breath as she was pulled along.

“They’re here boss!” Scott said cheerfully as he led the girls into office.

“Ah yes. Addison and Destiny Wolfwood. Thank you, Scott, you may leave now.” The man at the desk spoke. His words were friendly, but the way he said it felt...off. Addison noticed, but couldn’t quite put her finger on it. Scott left the office and went back to his day shift duties.

It was like looking at an older version of Scott, but his eyes were a different color. Icy blue. The man had dark brown hair that almost looked black in the dim light of his office. His hair was almost shoulder length, and it was riddled with faint gray streaks. He smiled crookedly, revealing that one of his teeth was chipped.

“My name’s William Afton, but you can just call me Mr. Afton.” The man explained, “I’ll interview you ladies separately, then bring you both back in for the results. I’ll start with Addison. Destiny, would you kindly wait outside for me?”

Destiny nodded and quietly exited the office. Not even a minute after she exited the office, shouts echoed through the pizzeria.

“INCOMIIIIIING!!!”

Employees quickly dashed out of the way of the speeding office chair. A young man with dirty blond hair was running after it. The chair sped by too fast for Destiny to determine who or what was sitting in it.

Then, there was a crash. The blond ran up to the stage and leaned over another young man who was lying on the floor next to the toppled over swivel chair.

“That was fuckin’ awesome! Let’s do it again!” The one lying on the floor cheered. From what Destiny could see, he had unruly strawberry-blonde hair and was wearing a guard uniform.

“No, you aren’t doing that again! You’re gonna get us in trouble!” The other one replied. He was also wearing a guard uniform.

“Aw come on Jere! Pleeease?”

“What are you two doing!?” Scott called, quickly walking towards the two of them.

“Fritz ran down the hall then jumped on the chair and crashed into the stage-” Jere reluctantly explained.

“But I’m okay!” Fritz interrupted as he stood up, “Shit, I think I cracked my glasses though.”

He took his glasses off and squinted at them, trying to see if he’d broken them. However, it was obvious Fritz couldn’t see very well without the glasses.

“Keep it up and you’re going to get yourself fired. Understood? Also, watch your language. There’s gonna be kids in here soon.” Scott warned.

“Sure thing, Scotty!” Fritz answered with a grin as he put his glasses back on, not taking the situation very seriously.

“Don’t call me that,” Scott made eye contact with Destiny then quickly pulled the two guards close and whispered something to them. They were too far away for Des to hear what they were talking about. However, based on the way they kept looking at her, Des was pretty sure she was the topic of the hushed conversation.

Scott let go of them. The young guards both looked over at Destiny one last time before scurrying off to do their work.

“Your turn, Des! Good luck!” Addi said, exiting the office. She grabbed Destiny by the shoulders and playfully pushed her into the office.

Addison was brought back into the office right after Destiny’s interview was finished.

“Congratulations to you two. You got the job!” Mr. Afton announced with a smile. Addi squealed softly and bounced up and down on her toes. Des smiled softly. She was excited to finally have something to do instead of staying cooped up in an apartment all day.

“Addison, since you are more extroverted and seem to do well with children. You will mainly be working the day shift. And Destiny, since you don’t have a problem with staying up all night and like it when it’s quiet. You'll primarily be working the night shift. Does that sound like a good plan?” Mr. Afton asked.

Addi and Des nodded in unison.

“Fantastic. Welcome to the Fazbear Family, ladies.”


End file.
